In the operation of mechanical devices such as motorcycles, and especially motorcycles that are utilized under racing conditions it is frequently determined that excessive forces are applied to operating shafts such as clutch shafts, brake shafts and the like possibly due to the excessive forces that are imparted thereto during the excitment that occurs under racing conditions. There is a tendancy for the operator due to excitement to over-exert forces on the gear shift lever and such application of excessive forces to the gear shift lever may cause the gear shift lever to bend or break. Additionally, excessive loads on gear shift levers and other operating levers may cause damage to the engine casing of the motorcycle. Loads applied to the gear shift lever of motorcycles are generally transmitted to such mechanical parts as shifting forks, shifting drums, shifting pins, transmission gears and other miscellaneous parts of the gear shift mechanism, such as gear dogs, couplers, thrust washers, bushings, etc. If the gear shift lever is relatively stiff, sudden application of forces to the gear shift lever will cause a condition of impact upon the mechanical parts of the gear shift mechanism that may cause excessive wear of the mechanical parts as well as possibly causing damage thereto. For example, shifting forks, drums and pins are a frequent cause of motorcycle repair because of their susceptibility of being damaged by excessive forces being applied through the gear shift lever and also because of accelerated wearing of these parts resulting from application of excessive forces.
Another problem area that causes a considerable amount of motorcycle repair is the tendency of operating levers to become broken in the event they are impacted or in the event excessive force is applied thereto. For example, if a motorcycle should fall over either during operation or while standing still, the gear shift lever, being exposed at the side of the motorcycle may strike objects and may become broken.
If a motorcycle is moving forward and strikes an immovable object such as a rock for example, the collision with the object will typically impart a force to the gear shift lever that is substantially normal to the shaft to which the lever is connected. Shafts frequently become bent or broken in this manner and must be replaced. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel foot lever construction for motorcycles and other similar mechanical devices that effectively resists impact forces and reduce the amount of lever breakage that would otherwise occur.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel foot lever construction that provides a cushioning ability to prevent transmission of excessive forces to operating mechanisms such as the gear shift mechanism of a motorcycle or the like.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel foot lever construction for motorcycles and other mechanical devices that will not become permanently bent in the event the same are impacted against other objects.
Among the several objects of the present invention is noted the contemplation of a novel foot lever construction including internal structural supporting means that provide controlled flexibility of the lever.
It is another important feature of the present invention to provide a novel foot lever construction including means for vectoring forces that are applied to the lever in such a manner as to prevent damage to the shaft to which the lever is connected.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel foot lever structure that is yieldable upon application of forces thereto to prevent lever breakage that might otherwise occur if the lever strikes an object due to movement of the mechanism to which the lever is connected.
The present invention also comtemplates the provision of a novel foot lever construction that is of simple nature, reliable in use and low in cost.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration hereof. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.